Monsters Of Maui: A Jake Ryan Film
by musicalspeechie
Summary: Becka and Jackson.. WHAT! wait Johhny Collins is back! Jake is going to Maui what will happen when love is in the air and Jakey is caught kissing someone else! dun dun dun! Please R&R I stink at summaries so... PLease read my story!
1. The Start Of Something New

Monsters Of Maui: A Jake Ryan Film

Miley sat on the porch of her Malibu home watching the sun set. She had just realized that Jake was never coming back after he had went to film his new movie in Hawaii, Monsters from Maui. He had fled with his co-star Mikayla and she missed him so much she could cry. She sat there thinking about all of the times that they spent together and she cherished them. She thought about the time that she tried to get Mikayla fired from her role as the alien babe that Jake got to kiss across the galaxy. She was scared that they would never speak to each other again even by their cell phones. Even though he was famous he didn't want any of the charges that he would recieve. She wanted to call Jake, and tell him she was jealous a while back and she loved him. The way his hair glowed in the sunlight, how his eyes brightened her life, and how he say her name, Miley... Miley...Miley... "Miley!" She could almost hear him saying her name.

Just as she was thinking about him he came to her and dipped her down, and kissed her on the cheek. She had never expected him to ever talk to her again after she had yelled at him to leave her house, and never come back. He was there in front of her, and she couldn't say a word, well now she could. Miley uttered, "That didn't help our FRIENDSHIP, but I liked it." She bit her lip and then she leaned in to kiss Jake again just as she did this her dad walked in. "Hey Miles I was wondering if you wanted chiken terryaki for dinner or... He stopped when he saw his little girl kissing Jake Ryan. He just walked backwards into the kitchen and as soon as they stopped he walked in with the same question. She just answered chicken terryaki and he went on his concerned way.

Jackson walks in with Lilly, they have been going out for a while after he realized he couldn't put up with hiding his crush on her any longer. They kissed at the doorstep and Lilly said bye to him, she walked out to the porch where Jake and Miley are sitting and holding hands. She screamed inside when she noticed that Miley was wearing the cutest shoes, wait those wee her shoes, and she was also very surprised to see Jake there instead of him being in Maui filming his new movie. He told Miley that he was going to fire Mikayla and ask Hannah Montana to be his love interest in the movie. Miley said, "I would love to, but I can't spend that much time filming a movie when I have fans to be reliable to. Jake responded, "Your fans would love to see you in my movie, or our movie, it would be a good public thing and we can spend a lot of time together in Maui. "Well, Miley answered, I guess it will be fine, but I'll have to check with my manager, my dad, and see if he wants to go, I'm sure he won't pass up a chance to go to Hawaii!" Lilly wondered to herself if she could go to as Lola of course she didn't let Miley know she was there. She walked onto the back porch to

Miley and Jake and asked her what was up. they both responded, Nothing. Like they didn't want her to know. She was sad, so she told Miley that she didn't want to go to the mall like they had planned and she sulked all the way home. Lilly convinced herself that she didn't want to see Miley ever again, she has kept other secrets from her in the past, but this was just too much! She texted Miley that she was tired of all of her secrets and being her friend was just too much drama. Miley never texted her back she was just too busy with her egotistical famous little boyfriend to worry about how her relationship with her brother was going down the drain.

Lilly wrote in her diary that she felt nothing when she had kissed Jackson, or as Miley called him captain sludge. She can not believe Miley would ever call her brother by that name, but it was kind of funny when she related that name to his room. Wait a minute she was supposed to be mad at her best friend, not laughing at her jokes. her funny jokes. Lilly's mom called her down for dinner, but she didn't think she could eat at a time like this! She had so much going on in her life, she couldn't handle the steak... well maybe for a few minutes. Lilly loved her steak. Her mom kept asking her what was wrong, and she never responded. When she got back upstairs she got on her computer, and when she was checking the tabloids. She saw a want ad asking for young photographers to take pictures of celebrities. Just send in a picture that will stop the presses and change showbiz forever. Will Lilly send in a picture of Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana or will she keep the friendship that needs to be fixed? She was going to do the unthinkable... Her so called friends would never forgive her, but they wouldn't know it was her. Lilly could do this so secretly just be publishing it by a pen name. She would get a picture of Miley when she is half way Hannah like with the wig halfway on. If they questioned her she would say, "You were being careless I thought I saw paparazzi close to your house when we were walking home, but I never knew that they would go this far!" They never did give her a break. The hardest part of this whole plan was to be able to act like she was still friends with her. Wait a minute she couldn't sink this low. She decided she wasn't going to do it! Maybe then she won't feel so guilty.

Meanwhile, Amber and Ashley are at Ashley's house and they are doing their nails, as usual. They are subscribers to the tabloids so they got the email about the tabloid contest. They thought about the coincidence of how Miley and Hannah look a lot alike. Even if it wasn't true that she had a double identity. They had photo shop so they decided to be the smaller people. They had to win that contest the prize was a 1,000 shopping spree at the mall. This pic. would in fact change showbiz as they knew it, and it would also make them win, but they also thought about how being Hannah Montana would give Miley mega popularity at school. They would totally be ignored, and yet it would all blow over, or would it. They had to decide between a shopping trip and their popularity at school. They would still be popular though because they would be the ones who turned in the picture. People might respect them. Miley knew to be watching out for papparrazzi though because she saw the ad. Miley remembered when she was called a guy, and it all blew over. It was impossible though for people to get a picture like that without her knowing... wasn't it?

All of these thoughts raced through her head as she packed for Maui. She was going to leave her friends behind. Oliver and Lilly, and even she felt sorry for Mikayla. She was going to be fired because of her love for Jake. Even when she thought about everyone else she still saw Jakey at the front of her mind. Yes she called him Jakey, ha called her Miles like her dad. Just think in 5 days she will be watching the sunset with Jake Ryan. Miley didn't want to leave her friends behind, so she called up Lilly to invite her to go if her mom will let her. she didn't answer her phone. 'Maybe she has it on vibrate.'Miley thought to herself as she looked over her balcony, and saw Lilly at the beach holding Jake's hand and kissing him. Two tears ran down her face one for the fact that Jake was cheating on her, and the other knowing that Lilly knew that she loved him and she still was with him at the beach! She unpacked her stuff, and cried herself to sleep that night.

Robby Ray walks in and is offering some of his loco hot cocoa. Her dad was wondering why his daughter was so heartbroken. He walked out and started to call Lilly to finds out what was up. Lilly didn't answer because she was apparently with Jake. He called Oliver maybe guy talk would be easier. He didn't have a clue what was going on either, Robby ray heard Becka in the background and he just hung up."These kids nowadays are crazier than uncle earl's lazy eye!" He chuckled at his joke and went on to talk to Jackson and see if he knew anything about this whole situation! He didn't know anything other than Jake had come back to see her and then Lilly had to go to the beach to meet a friend. He didn't tell his dad about the Lilly thing because he didn't want Miley to know let alone his dad! Jake was a really good friend with Lilly Miley can tell him that.

Miley walked into Jackson's room, and she asked him if he still had that CRUSH on Lilly. He replied in a quick and subtle (wink wink) NO! Miley said, "That's good because she was being a backstabbing boyfriend kissing freak!" Jackson was afraid to ask... Was he losing his girlfriend or was he gaining a no trust policy with Lil. He was afraid but he couldn't show t. He was going to have a little fun with it! He felt bad for his sister and how Jake had cheated on her, and he really felt bad for himself because his gf had cheated on him too. This was just one big cheating circle! Oliver had no problems with Becka, that he knew of at least.

Miley walked in to her school as the bell rang, and she noticed someone she hadn't seen in a long time. IT WAS JOHNNY COLLINS! she ran up to him and gave him a big hug he was very surprised and he didn't say a word. He then said, "I know your secret!" Miley gasped, and she said, "How did you find out?" "I know a guy." "Oh well your alright with me being Hannah Montana, I mean you won't tell anyone right!" "OMG Your Hannah I thought your secret was that you carry around that teddy bear everywhere, but that is soooooo cool! I like you Miley I really like you, and I have liked you way before I knew you were Hannah, and I want us to be together... don't care if you are dating Jake Ryan I love you!" "Wow... I don't know what to say other than this... (giving him a kiss on the cheek). "Hello Drama!" Miley blurted this out, and she didn't know how she was going to tell Jake. she decided that she wasn't going to tell him. He cheated on her so the cheating circle just got a little bigger, theres a new couple together and their name is Jomiley!

Lilly and jake sat on the boardwalk at the beach, and they look into eachothers eyes. Jake mumbled, " I miss Miley, Lilly we shouldn't be here!" "But Jake I like you, and and and.." Your just trying to get back at Miley because she didn't tell you about Maui. Well she left me a voice mail. (she was lying through her teeth). Jake left and he headed toward Miley's house. Of course she wasn't there,because she was on a date with Johhny. She even felt bad for going around Jake's back, but she had too. This just goes to show that you never know what is happening behind your back. Friends should never keep secrets, but when your friend is Hannah Montana there are plenty of secrets to keep!

Miley called Jake to tell him it was over, and if he asked why he would just say, "I meet someone else." She told Jake and he apparently didn't care. She marked him as a jerk in her yearbook, and she didn't want to be in that movie anyway. She called up johnny, and she asked if he wanted to go to the mall. Jake called up Lilly and asked if she wanted to go to the mall with him she said yes. Jackson called Lilly to see if she wanted to go to Rico's, and she said she couldn't and she was grounded for skateboarding in the house. She lied again!!! He knew what she was doing she was going out with Jake again! He was furious so he left the house to blow off some steam. Becka was to have a date with Oliver, but she just broke up with him because of a misunderstanding. Oliver was heartbroken, but nothing would stop him from having a good day at the mall with his friends. He showed up at the mall, and he saw all of the couples sitting in the food court. He just sat back, and exclaimed, "This will be interesting!"

Oliver went over to Miley, and started to tell her that Lilly and Jake were there also. She just stepped in and mumbled under her breath, "Go away Oliver!" He was insulted and he decided not to tell Miley anything. Love gets in the way of many things, but he never thought that it would get in the way of their friendship. He was afraid that he had just lost everybody. He wanted to go jump off a cliff or something high up, but at that moment Becka called to apologize. He was happy again. They met at the mall and went to Rico's afterwards to have some hot dogs. Jackson was there at work giving people free water as long as they ordered something. He walked up to Becka and their eyes met. Oliver went to the concessions to order them both some hot dogs. Becka and Jackson started to talk, and they noticed they had many things in common. Oliver came back with his hot dogs. Jackson went up to Becka and handed her a water and said in a very romantic tone, "For the lady. Jackson started to walk off, and Oliver yelled, "Uh Jackson um can I have one too!" "Oh sorry!" Then Jackson went on his way to Rico's. Things are starting to heat up among the Malibu couples, and no one is sure what will happen next. Will Becka fall into Jacksons spider web? Will Miley and johnny Collins stay together, or will the pop star life be too much for him to handle? Will Lilly go to Maui with Jake if she is given the role of his love interest, and what will Robby Ray do about this whole teen angst situation? No one was sure what will happen, but we are sure that it will not be pretty!

ewwwwww cliffy... well I'll update soon sorry not in chapters but Im new at the whole Submitting the stories thing so..R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!


	2. An Interesting Development

Miley's with Johnny, and she is also sort of with Jake. Lilly is with Jake, and

Jackson. Oliver is with Becka, and Becka only. Becka likes Jackson, and he is a total

flirt with her! Oliver has no clue. Love and cheating is in the

Malibu air, and if Miley and Lilly don't make up soon Lilly will most likely be in Maui

before she even speaks to her again! Miley is all upset, and happy at the same time.

She really doesn't know what she will do. She's happy because she is with Johnny, yet

sad because she is going behind Jake's back. Lilly was feeling sneaky, and she knew that

Miley was mad now because she never answered her phone. Never in her life would she

have thought she would be in a fight this rough with her best friend. She was confused

out of her mind, but the only way she could fix it would be to get everyone together,

and... and...and ruin everyones lives. Her plan was foiled because not everyone knew

about everyone else's secret "love affairs," but, she knew that she had to stop hers and

Lilly's feud. She was unaware of the others, but soon she will find out.

She was afraid there was more to the story, more that Jake had done hinting about

Lilly thing. I mean how can Jackson be so oblivious to the fact that his "girlfriend" was

cheating on him. He could know about it, but Mile wouldn't know because he didn't

want her to know about them in the first place. She can see Jackson being oblivious, but

she didn't know that she missed the whole thing with Jake and Lilly too.

Hannah Montana would have to come into the picture, and Johnny would have to know

the plan. He couldn't know about the Jake part though because he thought that Miley had

already broke up with Jake. She couldn't do this though because Jake knew that Miley

was Hannah! "So much for that genius plan! Sweet Niblets I don't know what to do! I'

through with this I have to break up with Jake and johnny to make this all better. Maybe

then me and Lilly can be "Friends" again. Jake that's it... I need to talk to Jake.

She called Jake, and the one thing he said to her... she would never forget it. It was about

the...

hang on 3rd chapter coming soon to a fanfiction near you! I love keeping people on the edge of their seat! as Rico would say! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!


	3. GNO

Kiss!!! He said that he felt magic, and he couldn't live without her love. "What

ever Jake you cheated on me, and I can't forget it!" Jake responded guiltfully, "It was just one kiss, and the whole time I was thinking about you!" "BULL! I never want to see

you again Jake... I know you always come running back, but this time don't bother to catch a plane because I won't talk to you!" Jake left with his suitcase that he packed, and he

left for Muai. Mikayla went with him, no surprise there! Miley thought she was so shallow that the deep end of the pool they'll be spending their time will dump her out of it. She

chuckled at her joke, but her life was falling apart. None of her friends will talk to her, and neither will Jake, not that she wanted them to in the first place but still...

For the first time in her life she couldn't even turn to her "famous friends." They wouldn't understand because they would say they know everyone, and they wouldn't know any of

the people except Jake, and she couldn't risk exposing her true identity. She called Lilly ands starting apologizing by singing her a song that went a little something like this:

_**Don't call me  
**_

_**Leave me alone  
**_

_**Not gonna answer my phone  
**_

_**Cuz I don't  
**_

_**No I won't see you **_

_**I'm out to have a good time  
**_

_**To get you off of my mind  
**_

_**Cuz I don't  
**_

_**And I won't need you  
**_

_**(ohh-ohh)  
**_

_**Send out a 911(ohh-ohh)  
**_

_**We're gonna have some fun(ohh-ohh)  
**_

_**Hey boy, you know  
**_

_**You better run**_

__

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O.(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O.(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O., let's go

It's a girl's night

Verse 2

I'll dance with somebody new

Won't have to think about you

And who knows

What let go will lead to

You'll hear from everyone(ohh-ohh)

You'll get the 411(ohh-ohh)

Hey boy

You knew this day would come

CHORUS

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

[G.N.O

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O.(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O.(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O., let's go

It's a girl's night

Hey boy

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me, boy

Feel me when I tell ya

I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line

I said, Hey boy

Don't you wish you could have been a good boy

Try to find another girl like me, boy

Feel me when I tell ya

I am fine

And it's time for me to draw the line

Cuz it's a girl's night

It's alright without you

I'm gonna stay out

And play out without you

You better hold tight

This girl's night is without you

(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O.(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O.(ohh-ohh)

Let's go

G.N.O., let's go

It's a girl's night

(ohh-ohh)

(ohh-ohh)

(ohh-ohh)

(ohh-ohh)

(ohh-ohh) 

Lilly actually stayed on the phone for that long, and then she said...

"Do you actually think... I'm going to forgive you because you sing me one of your new Hannah songs?!?" "Yes." "Ok, but lets actually go on a G.N.O. Right now. Lets head for

the mall!"

ok hope you like it so far

R&R and give me suggestions if you want, and I'm gonna have a vote on my reviews

what would you rather happen

a. Johhny gets with Lilly

b. Amber gets with Johnny and Lilly and Miley get back at him in a humorous way

Jake comes back for Lilly and Lola talks to him for Hannah. (Jake doesn't know Lilly is Lola YET!)

or d. Miley's dad finally finds someone to marry and miley and lilly are shocked when they fins out who it is!!!

please vote because I want to know what you think! thanks!!


End file.
